


Power

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Bang Chan, Conflict, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dom Bang Chan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Romance, SKz Smut, Smut, Spanking, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, skz angst, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Your class project requires you to interview one of the most influential entrepreneurs around… a man with a dark secret and insatiable appetite for sex.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, bang chan/
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Loosely inspired by 50 Shades, this is part 1 of the three part 'Power' series. Please enjoy. Feedback is appreciated either through AO3 or on Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### “Do I really have to go?”

You whined for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

“Yes! Stop complaining!” Gina replied, shutting you down once again. “We need this for the project. You know how exclusive his company is. The fact that he even agreed to an interview is a fucking miracle!”

You rolled your eyes and resigned yourself to what was about to happen. You knew Gina was right, but you still weren’t happy about it.

Your class group project covered entrepreneurship and the rise of businesses. Those who started with nothing and worked their way up the economic ladder - how they did it, what their strategies were. That kind of thing. Boring as shit, you thought, but you still had to do it if you wanted that extra credit. And you _needed_ that extra credit.

It had been Gina’s idea to interview a local entrepreneur for the project. _It’ll give us a wicked advantage_ , she’d said. You’d gone along with it and had even agreed to be the one to do the interview. But that was until she’d told you who you’d be interviewing.

“Are you sure there’s not another company…?”

“Y/N, for the last time, there is no other company and there is no other interview, so stop asking!!” Gina yelled, finally losing her cool with you.

“B- but… you’ve heard the rumours about this guy, right?” You pleaded.

Gina whipped her around at you, flashing you an ice cold glare.

“Oh please, Y/N. Rumours are just rumours. You know how people talk. And even if they’re true, it doesn’t change the fact that he’s the hottest bachelor on the market right now. Consider yourself lucky that he’s even making time to speak to you.”

_Easy for her to say._

“People say he got to where he is because he’s a _psycho_. He’s into some seriously weird shit, Gina. You know?”

“Well, thank god you’re going then. Trust me, he won’t be tempted.” Gina replied, her tone deadpan as she flashed you a sarcastic smile.

“Bitch.” You muttered under your breath. You sighed heavily and ran your fingers through your hair.

No matter how you tried, you couldn’t shake this pit in your stomach. You had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

##### Butterflies were going wild in your stomach.

You felt a slight wave of nausea wash over you as stepped out of the elevator and into the sleek marble lobby of his company building.

You fiddled uncomfortably with the hem of your skirt, pulling it down to try and retain your modesty. You hitched your bag tighter to your shoulder. These fucking heels were killing you. You looked vastly different from your usual choice of jeans and a pair of Vans. Of course, it had been Gina’s idea to make you get dressed up. Impressions, and all.

You made a mental note to kick her ass later for this.

“Um… hi.” You smiled awkwardly at the pristine girl behind the Reception desk. Her makeup was immaculate and she wore a tight fitting dress suit, like she’d just walked out of a photo shoot. Jesus. She raised an eyebrow at you.

“I’m here to see Mr. Bang?” You asked quietly, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

“No meetings without an appointment. Mr. Bang is a very busy man.” She sighed, turning her attention back to her computer.

“Oh- sorry… I have an appointment. My name’s Y/N?”

The girl looked you up and down, tapped on her keyboard and then looked back at you.

“Take a seat.” She forcefully smiled, gesturing to the plush armchairs that lined the room.

You nodded in thanks and wobbled your way over to one of the chairs, sitting as gracefully as you could manage in the discomfort of your clothes.

10 minutes went by.

20 minutes.

35 minutes.

You sighed in annoyance and fished your phone out of your bag.

 _[12:37] I’m still waiting to see this guy. Who does this asshole think he is!?!? You owe me for this._

You sent the text to Gina when the ridiculously immaculate girl behind the desk stood and came around to you.

“Mr. Bang will see you now.”

Without waiting for you, she turned away and disappeared down the corridor, forcing you to rush to keep up with her, stumbling over your heels as you did so.

She stopped in front of a large, dark oak wood door and knocked twice.

“Enter.”

A stern voice from the other side filled you with dread. You took a deep breath. _Chill._

She nodded and opened the door, standing aside to let you in.

You hesitated, but forced yourself to enter the room. You smiled awkwardly at the girl in thanks, walking past her and taking in the room with wide eyes.

The first thing you noticed were the windows. They ran floor to ceiling along the length of the wall, allowing a breathtaking view of the city. The floor was plush, dark red carpet, and the furniture was dark oak. A glass covered fireplace was placed on one of the walls, with a beautiful tiger skin rug in front of it. Something about it seemed… sensual to you. Definitely not your typical office.

The door clicked shut behind you, and you stood there awkwardly.

“Come in. Don’t be shy.”

You followed the sound of the voice, and your eyes rested on probably the most attractive man you’d ever seen in your life. No… not probably. He was. Undoubtedly.

His hair was a dark chocolate colour, swept back beautifully over his forehead. He wore a cream silk suit that complemented his pale complexion, with a garish gold brooch on the front. A flash watch adorned his wrist, along with several rings of various sizes on his fingers. A taut chain necklace hung around his neck.

He looked so… _expensive_.

“You must be Y/N.” He smiled, standing from his plush leather chair and coming around from behind his massive dark oak desk.

You smiled back as he outstretched his hand to you, going for a handshake.

“Yes. Hi, nice to meet you.” You greeted.

The closer he got, the more you noticed about his features. His eyes were a soft hazel brown, and his lips were beautifully pink and plump. They looked so soft… for a moment you wondered what it would be like to touch them. His jawline was sharp and defined, making the faint veins in his neck all the more noticeable. You swallowed as he took your hand, shaking it amicably.

His eyes flicked over you very briefly, from top to toe. You couldn’t be sure, but you could have sworn you saw his adam’s apple contract as he swallowed hard.

“Take a seat,” he gestured to the armchair in front of his desk as he moved back to his own.

You bowed awkwardly, complying with his request. You sat in the chair and immediately noticed how ridiculously oversized it seemed. If you’d sat with your back against the seat, your feet wouldn’t have touched the floor. So you opted to sit on the edge, crossing your legs as elegantly as you could manage.

You fished your notebook and pen out of your bag, placing it next to your seat. Clicking the pen and opening the notebook, you turned your attention back to him.

The look he was giving you made you shiver. His eyes laced over your legs, and he was making no attempt to hide it. You’d never had a man look at you like that before. The intention behind those eyes was so clear that it made you blush. You cleared your throat awkwardly, pulling your skirt down lower in an attempt to avert his gaze. The butterflies in your stomach took flight again.

He abruptly seemed to snap out of it, and gave you a polite smile.

“So, this interview is for…?”

_Of course he doesn’t know._

“For a school project. We’re developing a presentation and doing research on successful entrepreneurs.” You replied politely.

“Ahh… of course. I thought that was tomorrow…”

You actively had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes.

“So, you’re in… high school?” He asked hesitantly, his voice raising a pitch.

“Jesus, no.” You laughed, sounding almost offended. “College.”

He nodded slowly, his eyes dropping back down to your legs. You shifted uncomfortably. You wished he’d stop doing that.

“Good.” He muttered, almost to himself.

“S- so, if you don’t mind, can I ask you some questions?” You asked.

“Go ahead.”

“Okay. So… could you tell me what inspired you to start a company?” You asked, trying to ignore his piercing stare.

He cocked his head and rested his chin in his hand, still watching you intently.

“I wanted to be rich.”

_Really? That’s your answer?_

“Of course,” you half laughed. “Um, let me rephrase that. Did something other than financial motivation inspire you to start a company?”

“I wanted power.”

_This fucking guy…_

“Um, could you elaborate on that?” You asked, desperately fishing for something you could actually use.

“People with power are respected. They have sway over situations. Control over people. Other than the money, that’s what I wanted.”

“I see…” You forced a smile, scribbling down his words on the notebook.

“Not the answer you were looking for?” He asked, a sarcastic tone to his voice.

You looked up at him in surprise.

“N- no. It’s fine. Thank you.”

He nodded and smiled to himself, gesturing for you to continue.

For some reason you felt like the temperature in the room had skyrocketed. That, or the pressure of talking to this man was getting to you. Your hands were sweaty, and you could feel your shirt clinging to your back.

“S- sorry,” you muttered to him, balancing your notebook on your lap as you quickly shrugged off your suit jacket. You let it fall behind you onto the armchair, and you straightened your shirt around you.

You picked up your pen and realised that he’d caught his lip between his teeth. The hand he was resting his chin on had become a fist, and his jaw seemed tense.

“I’ll continue…” you smiled, trying to ignore the look he was giving you.

“Do you have a motto… a mantra? Or something similar that you live and do business by?”

He shook his head and shut his eyes.

“No. I make my own way.”

“Could you explain?” You encouraged. Maybe this time he’d actually be helpful.

“In the business world… you have to be cut-throat. Take no prisoners. Any deals you make you have to ensure you come out on top… or make them regret ever dealing with you in the first place. I don’t let people take advantage of me. And I reward those who serve me loyally. I reward them _handsomely_.”

You felt a veiled threat behind his words, and you recalled the rumours you’d heard about him. _Psycho. Unhinged. Dangerous_. Maybe there was some truth to them…

“I adopt the same philosophy in my personal life.” He smiled, staring straight at you.

“In what way?” You asked quietly, gradually becoming more and more mesmerised by this man.

Now that you actually paid attention, you could feel the power radiating from him. The sheer confidence he held made him seem so much more attractive.

He hummed to himself, as if thinking of an answer to your question.

Nonchalantly, he stood from his seat and began to walk around it. He ran his finger along the length of his oak desk as he walked, still humming.

“I’m referring to sex.” He replied, settling himself on the edge of the desk. Right in front of you.

Your breath caught in your chest. The sudden change in atmosphere made you sweaty. You were losing your focus and your breathing was becoming erratic. Scrambling for a rational thought, you decided you needed to leave.

“W- well…” you stammered, not sure how to respond to him. “I think that’s everything I need. Thank you for taking time to speak to me, Mr. Bang. I appreciate it.”

You quickly gathered your jacket and bag, clutching your notebook and pen in your hands as you stood from your seat. Without looking back at him, you headed for the door.

“Going so soon?”

You went to open the door, just as you heard a soft click. A lock?

You pulled on the door handle, but it wouldn’t budge. Mild panic washed over you. You whipped your head around to see him, still resting on the edge of his desk, holding a small black remote control in his hand. He waved it at you sarcastically.

“Can you open the door please?” You asked, still trying to maintain a polite demeanour, although that was quickly slipping away.

“Come here.” He commanded.

The tone of his voice was different. It was deep and raspy. Heavy with something you couldn’t quite identify, but just hearing it gave you goosebumps. You felt like you had to comply.

Without realising, you let go of the door handle. Your arm dropped to your side as you began to walk towards him. Your heartbeat began to race.

He gestured for you to sit back in your seat as you got closer. You dropped your things, sitting in the seat as you did before.

“Sit. Relax.”

Another command, and you had to comply.

You shifted backwards up the seat, letting your legs hang over the edge. They didn’t reach the floor because the chair was so big.

“I think I have everything I need for the interview, really.” You explained quietly, feeling like things were heading in a very different direction.

“Tell me, Y/N…” He asked, ignoring your statement. He stood in front of you and slowly brought his hands up to his suit jacket. He began to undo the buttons, one by one…

You watched as your cheeks burnt with fire, his pale skin becoming more and more exposed with every button he popped open. You unconsciously bit your lip as you took in his body. He was ripped. Every muscle toned and defined. You wanted to touch him.

“How do you like to do business?”

Your eyes went wide as he shrugged off his jacket. He caught it in his hands and draped it carefully over his desk. He fiddled with the watch on his wrist, undoing the clasp and sliding it off. He then outstretched his long, beautiful fingers, and one by one pulled off the rings he was wearing.

You watched with glassy eyes, feeling the heat between your legs throb with wanting.

“I- I don’t know…” you replied, not sure what to say.

He cocked his eyebrow, sinking down to his knees in front of you. You unconsciously shied away, leaning back further into the chair.

He placed his hands either side of your legs, not touching you. But he was close enough for you to notice the veins in his arms. How strong his fingers looked.

His gorgeous eyes swept over your legs, over your chest to your face.

“You really don’t know?” He asked again, his tone deep.

You shook your head slowly. You were telling the truth. You’d been with men before, but not a single one of them had ever given you an orgasm. In fact, you’d never even given yourself one. You’d never seen the point. Never had the urge.

Not until now.

“You poor thing…” He sighed.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed the small black remote control from his desk. He tapped on one of the buttons, and the windows along the wall faded to a dark black colour, robbing the room of all natural light.

You watched in bewilderment as he tapped another button, and the corners of the room illuminated a soft, glowing red light that spread and captured everything in sight.

With the simple push of a button, he had changed the already tense atmosphere into something purely sensual.

The soft carpet beneath his knees had become a deeper shade of lust red, and the dark oak furniture seemed to sink into the background.

“Business is a lot like sex, Y/N. You have to know what you want… if you hope to be successful in reaching your high.”

You swallowed as he leaned in.

“I find you… simply adorable. Will you let me take you to yours…?” He whispered, raising his hands and gently tracing his fingertips over your legs, from your ankles to your thighs.

You trembled at the simple contact, feeling tingles on your skin.

He gently pushed up your skirt, exposing your panties. He never moved his eyes from you, watching your small reactions to his movements.

“Spread your legs.”

Your heartbeat quickened and you shyly spread your legs apart. Not satisfied with how far you’d gone, he lifted your legs, hooking your feet over the arms of the chair, leaving your heels dangling helplessly. You gasped in surprise.

“Relax…” He cooed again, turning his attention back to your heat.

With expert movement, he pulled your panties to the side, exposing your pussy to him. He hummed in content, licking his lips as he took you in. You blushed with embarrassment, you’d never felt so vulnerable before.

“Wh- what are you going to do?” You stammered.

He placed his middle finger in his mouth, sucking it deeply and removing it with a pop.

“I’m going to finger you, baby girl. Then I’m going to lick your pussy, until you cum all over my face.”

Your stomach knotted as you watched him bring his finger to your entrance. You held your breath, and squirmed helplessly as he slowly slid his long finger inside you.

“You’re already so wet…” He muttered, more to himself than to you.

His finger felt unfamiliar and strange. The feeling of him inside you made you lightheaded, but it wasn’t bad.

“How does that feel?” He asked, watching you with dark eyes.

“It’s… strange,” You replied quietly, feeling his finger slide in and out of you. You were gradually getting used to it, and a faint sensation of warmth began to build up inside you.

“Relax for me.” He encouraged, seeing how tense your body was. “You’re so tight…”

You closed your eyes and let your head fall back against the sofa.

“Let your body feel me…” He whispered as slid another finger inside you.

Feeling fuller than before, you involuntarily let out a small moan as his fingers worked you slowly.

“Good girl…” He cooed, watching as your cheeks burnt up and your head rolled back.

“How that does feel?”

You squirmed as an unfamiliar feeling of pleasure built up in your stomach.

“It’s good…” You sighed, biting down on your lip as you felt his fingers push into you once again.

He hummed in content as he continued fingering you, your walls tightening around him with every delicious motion.

Suddenly, a feeling of pure pleasure swept over you as he did something different.

You moaned loudly, pushing yourself down onto his fingers, chasing that feeling.

“What the _fuck_ …” you breathed, your gaze meeting his as he smirked at you.

“Do you know what that was, baby girl?” He asked, his voice laced with desire.

You shook your head, biting on your lip.

“That was your g-spot. Right here…” He curled his fingers into you, up towards your clit and brushed against that same spot. You moaned loudly again, resigning yourself to his control.

“Do you like that?”

“It’s amazing….” you whined under his touch.

Pressure built in your core as he worked his fingers into you again and again, smiling every time you moaned in pleasure.

He pulled his fingers out, but it was quickly replaced by a soft, wet sensation against your clit.

Your eyes flew open to see his head buried between your thighs.

He flicked his tongue over your throbbing clit, and the feeling was like nothing you’d ever experienced.

“You taste good, baby girl.”

You sighed in disbelief and lust, watching helplessly as he extended his tongue and ran it through your folds, from your entrance up to your clit. He lapped up your juices like he lived for it, moaning quietly when you entwined your fingers into his hair.

Warmth built inside you, your stomach knotting and your core throbbing with pleasure. This unfamiliar feeling consumed you and made you lightheaded as your body began to tremble.

“How does this feel?” He asked between licks, laying his tongue flat against your clit and applying the most delicious amount of pressure to make you moan in delight.

“I- I love it…” You whimpered, unconsciously spreading your legs even further apart for him.

His hands found your hips, and he gently lifted your core closer to him, giving him a new angle and better access to your dripping heat.

No longer able to keep your feet hooked over the arms of the chair, you let your legs drop. He noticed this and instead, lifted your legs over his shoulders.

You moaned and whimpered as he ate you, sucking on your clit gently and swirling his tongue around you.

Your body began to tremble, harder than before. You couldn’t control the waves of heat and pleasure that washed over you, building up to a final release.

“Good girl…” He praised, noticing your body stiffen and tense as the throws of orgasm built up inside you.

“Cum for me…” He hummed against your pussy, continuing his licks and sucks as he slid two long fingers into your dripping entrance. With expert technique, he curled his fingers and caressed your g-spot, instantly feeling how tight you had become.

“Fuck… oh my god, _Mr. Bang_ …” You cried as your core tensed and a hard, brutal orgasm totally consumed you.

Pulling his tongue away, he watched you in sheer delight as you convulsed under him, your legs trembling violently. He continued working his fingers inside you, applying pressure to your g-spot once again. A third finger slipped inside you, and it tipped you over the edge.

A sudden rush of pressure escaped you, accompanied by an overwhelming urge to pee.

Without even realising, a liquid substance shot out of you, covering his bare chest and dripping all over his fingers, soaking the seat beneath you. You screamed in pleasure as a second orgasm hit you like a truck, even stronger than the last.

“Fuck me…” He whispered to himself, watching you with black, hooded eyes.

As your orgasm subsided, you quickly realised what you’d done, and you covered your eyes in embarrassment as you fought to control your breathing.

“Do you know what that was?” He asked, his voice raspy.

You shook your head, wanting the ground to swallow you whole.

He stood from his knees and leaned down to you. He lifted your chin to look at him. Your lips were inches apart.

“You’re a squirter, baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


	2. Chapter 2

##### “You’re a squirter, baby girl.”

 _A what?_ You thought to yourself, but you didn’t get a chance to ask him anything further.

He crashed his lips against yours, consuming your tongue and tugging on your bottom lip with his teeth. You could taste yourself on him, and the sheer filth of it turned you on even more.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled away from you.

He wiped his fingers on his cream trousers and licked his lips deliciously. He began to unbuckle them and kicked them off around his feet.

He climbed onto the chair, his knees either side of your legs which were now outstretched flat in front of you.

You immediately noticed the massive bulge in his boxers which was perfectly in line with your face. You salivated at the sight of it. He was unreal.

You looked up at the man looming over you, waiting for his next command.

“Open your mouth.”

You slowly let your jaw hang loose, opening wide for him. With a wicked glint in his eyes, he pushed his boxers down and let his erection spring free. His solid, veiny erection. It was a sight to behold. You unconsciously squeezed your thighs together as your heat throbbed with wanting. He reached down and held your chin in place, sliding his cock into your eager mouth.

You immediately clamped your lips around him, relishing in the feeling of making him feel good as he hissed through his teeth.

“Gently, baby girl. Suck me slowly…”

You nodded in understanding and slowly pushed your lips down around his cock. He hummed in pleasure, watching you intently as he held strands of your hair back off your face and gathered them at the back of your head, holding your hair in place.

You dragged your tongue around his length, hollowing your cheeks as you sucked him slowly, just as he’d asked. You took him as deep as you could before you started gagging, and he quickly released his grip on your head to let you take a breath.

“Good girl… and again.” He moaned, guiding your head back to his throbbing cock.

You slid your hands over his firms thighs, finding your way to his butt. You held him there tightly and looked up at him with pleading eyes, encouraging him to fuck your mouth, letting him know you could handle it.

He seemed to understand as you felt his butt tense, and he snapped his hips into your mouth with a groan.

You moaned deeply, feeling him hit the back of your throat as he held your hair tightly, keeping your head in place.

“You’re so good, baby girl…” He hissed, sliding his cock in and out of your mouth, picking up his pace in sync with your movements.

Your eyes began to water as his pace quickened, the collection of pre-cum and saliva at the back of your throat making it hard for you to breathe. But you didn’t want him to stop.

He must have noticed, because he slowly withdrew his cock, stroking your hair down affectionately. You gasped for breath, wiping your watering eyes as a string of saliva was drawn between your mouth and his cock when he pulled away.

He stood and kicked off his boxers, once again turning to his desk and grabbing the remote control. He pushed another button, and the fireplace on the wall flickered to life. A soft, roaring flame ignited, illuminating the tiger skin rug on the floor.

He outstretched his hand to you, and you took it willingly.

With shaky legs, you followed as he led you to the fireplace.

“Undress.” He commanded.

Enraptured by him, you lifted your hands to your shirt and began to undo your buttons. He watched you with hungry eyes, the chain around his neck glinting in the soft light of the fire. Your eyes scanned his naked body as you continued to undo your buttons… but he snapped.

“Fuck. I’ll do it.”

He didn’t give you a chance to protest as he promptly held the collar of your shirt and with barely any effort, ripped it open. The buttons fell off and landed all over the floor, going everywhere. He spun you around and yanked the shirt off your shoulders, tossing it to the side. He expertly whipped down the zipper of your skirt from behind, pushing it and your panties down to your ankles in one swift movement. The ferocity of his actions left you breathless, and he swept you up in his arms.

“Hey!” You cried out, feeling even more giddy as he laid you down on the tiger skin rug and positioned himself on his side next to you.

You traced your hands down his chest, feeling your juices from before still lingering on his skin.

Without saying anything, he traced his fingers over your body. Over your collarbone, between your breasts, down your stomach and towards your heat. You shut your eyes and whimpered silently as his long fingers slid through your still soaking pussy.

“Mr. Bang… I-”

You were cut off by the feeling of his fingers sliding back inside you. Two, three? You couldn’t be sure. All you knew was that it felt too good to be real.

“Ah… how do you do that…” You moaned, clutching at your breasts and arching your back as he worked his fingers in and of you deliciously.

He smirked to himself as he watched you under him, loving how reactive you were to his every touch.

“You bring it out of me…” He purred.

He pulled his fingers out and brought them to your lips, pushing them into your mouth. You greedily sucked them clean, tasting yourself on his skin. Your chest heaved as you waited for what he was going to do next.

“Get on your knees.”

You nodded and sat up, climbing to your knees and sitting in a formal position. He watched and laughed quietly under his breath.

“No, baby girl. Like this.”

He gently guided your body, settling you on all fours. He positioned himself behind you, spreading your legs apart so you were exposed to him.

“This is howI like to do business…” He purred, gently placing one hand on the small of your back and gliding the over your butt. With one firm slap, he marked your behind and made you yelp in surprise.

Again, he brought his hand down on your soft skin, and you cried out in pain, arching your back involuntarily. He softly caressed the pink, marked area, soothing small circles around it with his big hands. It gradually began to feel good as the stinging pain mixed with a tingling pleasure. You could get used to this.

“More…” You whined, relishing in this new experience.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, his expression becoming dark as he brought his hand down your butt again. A firm slap of skin against skin, and you whined helplessly.

“Harder…” You moaned, closing your eyes and biting your lip in anticipation of the next smack.

“Shit…” He muttered, his voice raspy as he put more strength into his next spank. You cried out, your heat throbbing with wanting as he smacked you again and watched in delight as the skin became angry and red.

Again and again, he spanked you, praising you for being so good as you began to lose strength. The soft tiger skin rug enveloped you as you buried your head into your arms, muffling your cries of pleasure and pain.

“I can’t take this…” You heard him growl, and you suddenly felt his hands either side of your hips. You felt a slow and gradual fullness inside you, so utterly delicious and solid, that you almost came instantly.

“ _Fuck.._.” You whined, arching your back and moaning loudly as he slid his cock into you.

He was relentless. No build up, no mercy. He bit down on his lip and thrust himself into you again and again, pounding you with such force that he nearly knocked the air out of you.

“You make me crazy, baby girl-” He moaned, gripping you tightly and fucking you hard. The only sounds in the room where those of moans and curses, panting and gasping for breath as skin slapped against skin, over and over again. The air was thick with the smell of sex, the soft red light in the room adding to the kinky atmosphere and driving you crazy.

“Mr. Bang…” You whimpered, throwing your head back as you felt the new sensations of orgasm build up inside your core.

He entwined his fingers into your hair, gripping you tightly and pulling your head backwards as he fucked you relentlessly.

“I think… I think I’m cumming….” You cried, your legs trembling involuntarily. Sweat dripped from his chin, landing on your back.

“Cum, Y/N… cum all over my cock…” He growled, releasing his grip on your hair and reaching around you. His fingers found your clit, and he firmly stimulated you, tracing circles around your tender bud, applying just enough pressure to push you into your third orgasm.

With a violent shudder, your orgasm flooded you with unending force, and the feeling of his cock still inside you made you squirt all over him once again. You cursed under your breath, feeling your juices trickle down your legs and soak the rug beneath you.

He groaned with delight, feeling your walls tense around his cock as your release soaked him.

He suddenly pulled out of you, grabbing your hips and flipping you around to your back. You yelped in surprise as he pushed your legs apart, pinning them to your chest.

You screamed in pleasure as he pushed back into you, fucking you in this new position. He hit you deeper than before as you took him right to the base of his cock.

“You take me so well, baby girl…” He moaned, slamming into you again and again, sweat dripping from his face and landing on your clammy, naked body.

You reached up to him and clawed at his chest, running your nails over his skin making him hiss at the contact.

“Scratch me.” He commanded, encouraging you not to stop.

You complied, digging your nails into him and dragging them down his pale skin. You left red marks over his pale complexion, and he whined at the action. He thrust into you harder, ruining your entrance as the scratching drove him wild. Your breasts bounced mercilessly as the two of you moved together, him now selfishly chasing his high.

“ _Fuck-”_ You felt him stiffen inside you, his cheeks burning with fire.

He quickly pulled out of you, leaving you feeling empty. You whined in protest, only to be caught by surprise when he stood and positioned himself in front of you.

You instantly understood and scrambled to your knees, opening your mouth expectantly. You desperately wanted to taste him.

His dark chocolate hair clung to his forehead, sweat droplets running down his neck and over his chest as he pumped himself. Once, twice was all it took.

He bit down on his lip and his cock stiffened, the veins becoming even more prominent as his release shot out of him. You greedily held your mouth open, taking every drop of it in, caressing his thighs as he rode out his high. His abs tensed and contracted as his body shuddered. It was fucking unholy to watch.

He groaned loudly, watching you lap up his cum and gently lick the tip of his cock, not wanting any to go to waste.

You swallowed and deliciously licked your lips, looking up at him with big eyes.

He wiped his sweaty forehead with his arm and collapsed on the rug next to you, totally fucked out and heaving for breath.

You absently traced your fingers over his lips, feeling how soft they were to the touch. He kept his eyes closed, humming in content.

Steadying yourself as best you could, you stood and started picking up your clothes. You held your shirt up and looked at it in exasperation. You wouldn’t be able to wear that again. Tentatively, you grabbed your skirt and stepped into it, pulling it up over your legs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” His voice came from behind you.

You froze in place, turning to see him propped up on his elbows, still completely naked, staring straight at you.

“I… I should go Mr. Bang…” You replied quietly, feeling a sudden wave of fear and excitement.

“Oh… baby girl-” He laughed, sweeping his hand through his hair and adjusting the chain around his neck.

“Firstly…” He purred, his tone raspy. “Call me Chan.”

He cracked his neck and sat up, lazily resting his elbow on his knee. His eyes trailed over your body, deep with lust.

“Secondly… I’m not anywhere _near_ being done with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


	3. Chapter 3

##### It had been three months since your rendezvous with the most eligible bachelor in the city.

It was fair to say that you hadn’t been the same since.

Your life had become a whirlwind of juggling these new personalities, this new double life that had been created as a result of him turning your world upside down.

You were the everyday, average college girl who stuck to her routine and smiled politely when spoken to. She went out with her friends, kept up with her assignments, and acted coy when boys approached her.

But as night fell, you became the sinful, needy, promiscuous girl who craved nothing more than the fullness her sugar daddy gave her and the pain he inflicted on her. She chased the highs he took her to- highs that she’d never thought were possible.

You had given yourself to him, body and soul. But it hadn’t been without effort.

He’d gone out of his way to track you down. First, getting hold of your phone number through his connections and pestering you for another meeting, calling you all hours of the day and night and sending you risque pictures when you tried to curb his advances. Second, when getting your phone number wasn’t enough, he found your school, turning up after your classes one day and whisking you away in a sleek black Bentley. That sex had been particularly good, if only because of the stone-faced driver that didn’t dare risk a glance into his rear view mirror for risk of seeing you spread legged in the backseat, being pounding by his boss. The last straw was when he turned up at your house, a bouquet of dark red roses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

 _“Sometimes business calls for an adaptive approach…”_ he’d said, stalking into your house with that look in his eyes that made your core tighten with anticipation.

He’d broken down your resolve, robbed you of any shred of dignity you had left around him. You were at his mercy. Life with him in it had become exciting, unpredictable. And that was just how you liked it.

* * *

##### An obscene moan left your lips, causing him to smirk in delight.

“ _Baby girl_ … you’re extra loud for me today, hm?”

Spurred on by your cries of pleasure, he reinserted the vibrator into your dripping pussy, kicking up the pace of the toy.

You whined once again as the toy slid inside you, filling you up deliciously. You felt the vibrations all the way through your body, making your eyes roll back into your head as your fingers tightened into fists.

“How does it feel?”

You opened your eyes, hooded and glassy, glaring at the beautiful man in front of you.

Chan always seemed to have a way of getting you completely naked, while somehow still remaining fully clothed himself. His sleek cream suit fitted him beautifully, clinging to his form and showing off his broad shoulders. He exuded power.

He was sat in his plush desk chair, legs crossed elegantly. The night view of the city looked ethereal from up here through the wall length windows in his office, but you hadn’t had much time to appreciate it before Chan had you in his arms, stripping you bare and placing you on his desk, legs spread wide for him.

He now held the vibrator in one hand, slowly fucking you with it. In his other hand, he held a work related report, his eyes glossing over it nonchalantly.

He was so fucking cocky.

“I’m about to soak that expensive suit _and_ that fucking report if you keep going…” You whined, arching your back as he forced the vibrator deeper into your walls.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, at your comment. “Was that back talk I just heard from my baby girl?”

You glared at him again, squeezing your legs together as he pulled the vibrator out, leaving you empty and craving for more.

“Maybe my baby girl doesn’t deserve to cum. Maybe she’s been too spoilt. You do understand that daddy has to work, right? How else am I gonna get you all those nice things you want?”

 _Oh._ So this was how he wanted to play tonight.

You brought your knees up to your chest, pouting and giving him your best bambi eyes.

“But… daddy promised he’d play with _me_ tonight, not work.”

Chan’s eyes flashed and he dropped the report in his hand. He spun his chair round, scooting it closer to you.

“Well… daddy can’t resist when you do that, baby. You make it hard for me to focus.”

You laced a strand of your hair around your finger, innocently playing with it as you spread your legs open in front of him. His eyes glossed over you, blackening with desire at the sight of your dripping core.

“Your baby girl wants you… deep inside her…”

Chan inhaled sharply through his teeth, watching as your fingers trailed over your stomach, between your legs and through your folds, creating an obscene squelching sound as you held your lips apart for him.

The veins in his neck became prominent as his jaw tensed. He lunged for you, gripping you by the ankles and pulling you off the desk into his lap. You yelped in surprise, clinging to his shoulders as he held you up and unbuckled his suit trousers.

The gradual feeling of his cock filling you as he settled you down made you groan in sinful delight. He held his breath, bottoming out inside you and grunting at the tightness of your pussy.

“Is this what baby girl wanted?” He purred, keeping a steady rhythm as he bucked his hips upwards, hitting you in just the right spot.

“Yes, daddy…” You whined, taking control as you held his shoulders for support, sliding down over his cock and back up again. You buried your head in his neck, biting the skin as you rode him. Your thighs began to burn with tension.

“Good girl…” He cooed, feeling your walls tense around him as your core began to tighten and your body shuddered uncontrollably.

You rode him as best you could, despite your strength slipping away as your body became mercilessly weakened by the feeling of Chan inside you. You wouldn’t have been able to keep up if not for his arms holding you in place.

“Look at me…” He panted, your breathing becoming laboured in sync with his.

You lifted your head, looking into his dark hazel eyes. Your cheeks burnt with passion as you continued to ride him, feeling every inch of him inside you, moaning through parted lips.

His arms snaked around your waist, and he pulled you closer. He pressed his lips against yours, kissing you so passionately that you thought you’d faint. His tongue traced your bottom lip, mixtures of lustful sighs and groans against each other’s lips, driving the other crazy. His hands found your bare back, and he held you tight, his strong hands supporting you as your high quickly approached.

“Cum for me, baby girl. Show me how well you take it…”

His words were all it took for your orgasm to hit you like a sledgehammer, the delicious build up inside you exploding into a feeling so unreal that it made you lightheaded.

“ _Fuck!_ ” You cried, not being able to hold back any longer. The familiar pressure built up, the overwhelming need to release ripping through you like a tide as you squirted all over his cock, soaking him completely.

The squirting was something you had only recently discovered, courtesy of Chan’s magic fucking fingers.

Chan shuddered under as you as you rode out your orgasm, pushing him into his own with just a few more motions. You threw your arms around his neck, holding him close as he cursed under his breath, his grip on your body tightening. His release flooded into you, and you hummed in content at the sensation.

Fucked out and dripping with sweat, Chan looked down at the mess on his lap and suit.

A smile crossed your face at his expression, you couldn’t help but laugh.

“I liked this suit…” He sighed, laughing under his breath as he kissed you softly.

* * *

##### The next day, you were sat in your class, absently doodling on your notebook as the Professor rambled on about topics you had already covered.

You had a tendency to read the material ahead of the classes, just because you wanted to keep on top of things. You were glad you’d developed that habit… especially now, when someone else was taking up so much more of your time.

A high pitched _ding_ came from your phone, startling you out of your daydream. You fished it from your bag, flicking the screen to life and checking the messages.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw who it was from.

 _ **Mr. B**_ ♡ _[13:23] You’re coming out with me tonight. We have a thing._

You wondered what he was up to this time. Quickly, you tapped out a reply.

[13:25] A thing? What thing?

 _ **Mr. B**_ ♡ _[13:26] You’ll see. Wear something nice._

 _ **Mr. B**_ ♡ _[13:27] Actually, not too nice. Don’t want wandering eyes on what’s mine._

You smiled at that last text, feeling giddy.

[13:28] No worries there, I have no fancy clothes anyway. What time?

 _**Mr. B** _ _♡_ _[13:29] I’ll pick you up at 8._

At least that would leave you time to go shopping for something half decent. You didn’t think your jeans and Vans were what he meant when he told you to wear something nice.

[13:30] Okay.

 _ **Mr. B**_ ♡ _[13:31] Such a pretty smile._

Rolling your eyes and smiling to yourself, you slid your phone back into your pocket.

You wouldn’t be able to concentrate for the rest of the day.

* * *

##### Classes finished, and you were the first to stand and gather your things, intending to make a rush for the town so you could go clothes shopping.

“Hey, Y/N!” A familiar voice called. You looked up to see Gina approaching you.

“Hey, I gotta go!” You smiled, hauling your bag to your shoulder, not stopping to talk.

“Woah, woah, where are you running off to!” She laughed as she grabbed your wrist.

“You okay? We haven’t see much of you lately! What’s been going on?” She asked, looking genuinely concerned that something was wrong.

You gave her your best smile, shaking your wrist free of her grasp and patting her on the shoulder.

“G, I’m fine. Really. Nothing’s going on. I’m really sorry I just _have_ to get going!”

“Jeez, fine. Anyone would swear you got yourself a toyboy.” She sighed, rolling her eyes.

You smirked at her comment as you walked away. More like you’d become someone’s toy, you thought to yourself.

“Call me, bitch!” She called after you as you waved over your shoulder, making a break for the exit.

* * *

##### Standing outside your house, you fumbled for your keys as you juggled with the shopping bags in your hands.

This had taken way longer than you’d first intended, but you wanted to be sure you’d bought the right dress. Not too flirty, but not too conservative. Just right for the image you wanted to present.

Cursing under your breath, you dropped the bags and eventually fished your keys from your pocket. You managed to unlock the door, stumbling through it and dragging the bags in with all the grace of a hippo.

“Fuck me, why did I buy so much!” You whined at yourself.

Launching the bags onto the sofa, you pulled the hair tie out from your ponytail and headed straight for your room as you checked the time on your phone.

19:02. Just enough time to take a shower and get ready.

Tripping over yourself, you entered the bedroom to get clean panties and a decent bra. But something made you stop in your tracks.

“What… the fuck?” You muttered to yourself, approaching the bed.

Before your eyes was a beautiful red gilded box, placed on the end of your bed. Tied with a black silk bow, it looked far too big to have been posted through the letterbox. And even if it had, that wouldn’t explain how it ended up here.

Immediately, you looked around the room. You weren’t sure what you expected to find, but your heartbeat quickened as you picked up the box.

It wasn’t heavy, but it felt dense enough to let you know there was something inside.

Holding your breath, you unlaced the silk bow, letting it fall to the side. You lifted the lid of the box, and gasped in surprise as you peeked underneath.

Adorned with rose petals and wrapped in a soft, crepe paper, sat a dress. A small piece of paper sat atop it, and you picked it up, reading it with glassy eyes.

_For the girl that has become my escape. Wear this tonight. B.C._

Tears stung your eyes as you set the paper down, gently holding the dress by the sleeves and lifting it out of the box.

Even if the paper hadn’t been there, you’d have known instantly who this was from. It was his taste down to the letter. Pure, glossy black silk ran down in waves. The bust of the dress formed into a halter neck, exposing the wearers’ back with a deep plunge down the front. It was so risque it made your eyes water, but it was astonishingly beautiful. _Expensively_ beautiful.

You carefully laid it out on the bed, running your hands through your hair as you tried to comprehend what he’d done.

Looks like you hadn’t needed to go shopping after all.

* * *

##### 20:00.

On the dot. A knock at your door made your heart skip.

You quickly checked yourself over in the mirror once more, feeling generally satisfied with how you’d scrubbed up. Fluffing out your hair over your shoulders, you smoothed the silk dress down over your curves, taking a deep breath.

Your heels clicked on the wooden floor as you walked to the door, and you tentatively opened it.

Chan was leaning against the porch wall, hands in his pockets, looking as fucking ethereal as he ever did. He was also wearing black, a suit that clung to his form and made your core twitch with wanting. He had several small earrings adorning his ears, his favourite chain necklace on and a flashy watch. He hair was swept over his face, the highlights of dark blonde with chocolate brown doing wonders for his complexion. You internally groaned at the sight of him.

You then noticed that he was gawping at you. His mouth hung open as his eyes trailed from your face to your toes, taking you all in. He bit his lip, his eyes flashing with lust. You knew that look too well by now.

He took a step towards you, snaking his arm around your waist. Leaning into your ear, his whisper made you shudder.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go tonight…”

You giggled helplessly and slapped him playfully on the chest.

“Do I look okay, then?” You asked, twirling around for him.

He cocked his head, inhaling sharply.

“I think maybe that dress was a mistake. It looks too good on you…”

You felt pride swell in your chest at his praises. You loved how good he made you feel.

“Sorry, it’s way too late now!” You stepped out of your house, closing the door behind you.

“Do I even want to know how you got this into my house?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I have my ways.” He smirked, raising his eyebrow back at you.

“Ugh. Stalker. Shall we go?”

You strutted straight past him, heading for his black Bentley that was parked in the drive, feeling his eyes burning into your back as you walked.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

##### “So where are we going?”

You asked quietly, playing with Chan’s fingers absently as he held your hand in his lap. He’d drawn you in close the moment you’d got in the car.

The Bentley sped down streets and through traffic, with the same stone-faced driver that you’d seen before.

“It’s a dinner. Charity thing. Not my usual scene but this one is particularly high profile, and I did make a donation so I’m expected to show my face at the event.” Chan explained softly.

Your eyes glazed over his side profile as he talked. The soft light of the street lamps whizzing past illuminated him every so often, giving you a glimpse of his strong jawline and thick lashes. He was so heartbreakingly handsome. It just didn’t seem fair.

“You donate to charity?” You asked. That seemed out of character for him.

He hummed in response. “Yes. Just a few. Ones that are dear to my heart.”

You nodded in understanding, not wanting to push him any further. You wondered what causes could be so dear to this mans’ seemingly ruthless persona. The more time you spent with him, the more warmth you felt. He was beginning to seem like a man who used his power for somewhat good - which was not what the rumours had said. But at this point, the rumours about him held little to no traction with you at all. You’d find out for yourself.

“We’re here, Sir.”

The car pulled to a gradual stop, and the driver stepped out of the car. He came around to your side, opening the door for you first.

You thanked him politely, sliding out of the car as gracefully as you could, readjusting your dress around you. You looked around to see a grand marble building with a long staircase that stretched out in front of you, it almost looked like a pavilion or theatre. Chan came from the other side, holding his arm out for you to take. You shyly slid your arm into his, following his lead as you approached the steps.

You suddenly felt like a Queen, walking side by side with this man. His confidence and attitude were rubbing off on you with each passing second. Members of staff wearing smart suits bowed and greeted you politely, addressing Chan by his title.

You entered the building and another member of staff held open a large wooden double door for you. You stepped inside the hall, arm in arm with Chan, and you felt like you’d entered a different world.

Dazzling chandeliers hung from the impossibly high ceiling of the massive hall. Beautiful paintings formed murals along the walls, intricate details outlining them everywhere you looked. Large round tables with white cloths had been placed symmetrically around the room with red cushioned chairs surrounding them. You noticed small name plates were placed on the tables, indicating where people should sit.

A member of staff greeted Chan, gesturing for him to follow. He led the two of you to the front of the room, stopping at one of the larger tables and pulling out a chair for Chan to sit.

Chan’s brow furrowed. He leaned in and whispered something discreetly, and the staff member nodded his head profusely.

“Of course, Sir. Just a moment.”

He scurried off towards the back of the room, muttering something into the headset he was wearing. You looked at Chan in confusion, but he just flashed you a smile. The man returned a few moments later, looking clearly flustered. You almost felt sorry for him.

“This way, Sir, please.”

He led you once again through the hall, to a smaller table at the back of the room. Four chairs were placed there, with four name tags in front of them. He hurriedly pulled a chair out, gesturing once again for Chan to sit.

“Sit, baby.” He smiled to you, placing his hand on the small of your back as you sat yourself down. The staff members’ eyes widened as he hurried to the next chair, not being able to get there in time as Chan nonchalantly pulled it out and settled himself in. Looking even more flustered, the staff grabbed the name plates from in front of the two of you, and the others, and carried them away.

“Did you ask him to do that?” You whispered to Chan, noticing that more people were flooding into the hall.

Chan nodded. “I told you, this isn’t my scene. I won’t be seated with the brown nosers and leeches of this city. It makes me sick to watch them pine at each other. All of them just chasing their next big cash grab.”

You sighed at his words, wondering if he realised how hypocritical he sounded.

“I just don’t have time for it.”

More people entered the hall, each of them greeting each other and cooing words of praise. You didn’t recognise any of them, but you knew they must have been the high flyers of the city. The upper echelons of society. You quickly began to feel that you didn’t belong here.

Shifting nervously in your seat, you felt a soft hand on your thigh.

“Relax. We’ll be out of here as soon as the speeches are done.”

You smiled in gratitude, squeezing Chan’s hand.

“Christopher?! Oh my god, is that you?” A shrill voice from the corner of the room made your hair stand on end. You turned to see a tall, busty brunette in a tight silver dress bustling through the crowd of people, making a beeline straight for you. You quickly retracted your hand from his, but he held it firmly in place.

The woman got closer and leaned over the edge of the table, exposing her cleavage to the two of you, although you certainly weren’t her target.

“Gemma.” Chris smiled, greeting her with a polite bow. He didn’t stand from his seat.

“What are you doing here? We both know these kinds of gigs aren’t your thing!” She grinned, flashing him a smile full of bleached-white teeth.

“Just keeping up appearances, Gemma. That’s all.” Chan smiled forcefully.

The woman, apparently called Gemma, wandered to Chan’s side and slid into the seat next to him. She leaned into him, resting her hand on his shoulder. She acted as if you weren’t even there. Chan tensed.

“You know, I should come to the office. It’s been so long! I think we’re overdue… a _catch up._ ” She purred as the overwhelming stench of her perfume made your eyes water.

“I don’t think that’d be appropriate. Our business ended a long time ago.”

“Oh… honey,” she purred again, “You know they say that old flames never die out, right? And you always did love my _technique_ …”

You suddenly felt sick. Echoes of the rumours you’d heard about him flooded into your mind, despite yourself. _Sex addict. Fucks anything. Psycho._

You removed your hand from Chan’s, clearing your throat as you stood and left the table.

“Y/N?” Chan called from behind you, his voice rising.

You didn’t turn back as you headed for the bathroom, looking around for signs or any indication of where you should go.

“Excuse me…” You asked a member of staff. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Just up the stairs, Madam. Third floor.”

“Third? Okay…” You whined internally at the thought of having to climb three flights of stairs in these heels, but you needed to get away. Just to clear your head.

You held onto the gilded railing as your made your way up the red velvet clad steps, moving as quickly as you could. You held your dress tightly, riding it up your leg as you walked, being careful not to trip on it.

“Y/N!” You heard from behind you.

You picked up your speed, not looking back. You turned the corner to the next flight of stairs, glancing down to see Chan climbing the stairs below you, taking them two at a time as he came after you.

Your heartbeat quickened.

With all the speed you could muster, you reached the third floor. You looked around, gasping for breath as you tried to find the bathroom. All the white wooden doors were laced with gold, but there were no signs anywhere. Everything looked the same.

“Y/N, stop!”

His voice was closer than before. Panicking, you decided on the closest door. You ran to it, pushing it open and thanking god that it wasn’t locked. You had no idea where you were, but you shut the door behind you, holding your back against it as you caught your breath.

You heard footsteps walk past the door, and you immediately felt relief.

Assuming you were safe, you moved from the door and took in your surroundings.

You’d wandered into what seemed like an old storage room. Various types of furniture had been placed in here, covered by large, heavy white cloths. Curiosity got the better of you, and you lifted one of the cloths to see an old grand piano underneath. The sleek ivory keys were beautiful, and you absently ran your fingers over them.

Suddenly, the door swung open and slammed closed, making you jump in fright.

Your head whipped around and before you could react, Chan had you by the waist. He pulled you into his body, wrapping his strong arms around you. Your eyes went wide as you became helpless in his arms.

“Didn’t you hear me? I told you to stop.” He said softly, his voice muffled in your hair.

This was not the reaction you were expecting.

“I… I just needed some space, Chan. Your _friend_ seemed to want some time alone with you.” You muttered. Chan released his grip, holding you at arms length by the shoulders.

“Y/N, about her… That was a long time ago. I’m not that person anymore.”

You cocked your head at him, feeling the sincerity in his words.

“I know…” You sighed, caressing his cheek. “I guess everyone has a past they can’t escape.”

Chan’s eyes became sad.

“If you knew my past, you’d run, Y/N.”

You shook your head, pulling yourself closer to him again.

“No… I wouldn’t. Nothing could be so bad that it’d make me run from you.”

Chan averted his gaze, looking at the floor as you held his face in your hands.

“I want you to stay with me, Y/N.” He whispered.

This vulnerable side of him made your heart ache. You’d never seen it before. It was the first time his walls had dropped. The first time he’d allowed you to see him for more than just the icon of power that he was so used to being seen as.

“Hey…” You whispered, directing his head for him to look at you.

“I’ll be your escape. From this. From everything. Always.”

Chan’s eyes glimmered as he heard those words. The words he’d written on the paper. The words you would always hold dear to your heart.

Feeling an overwhelming surge of emotion, Chan swept you up in his arms. He planted his lips against yours, kissing you tenderly at first, but deepening the kiss as you whined softly under his touch. You threw your arms around his neck and Chan backed you up to the nearest hard surface he could find. It just happened to be the piano.

The keys of the piano pinged and resounded under your weight as Chan lifted you to sit on the keys. You giggled like a schoolgirl as he kissed down your neck, the dull tones of the piano echoing through the room. Chan smiled against your skin, releasing a quiet chuckle as he messily slid your dress up around your thighs.

You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him into you and exposing your neck to him even more, encouraging him not to stop.

Chan lifted you again, hiking your dress up around your waist and holding you securely as he moved to another surface. You weren’t sure what he rested you down on, but this certainly wasn’t emitting any musical tones. You scooted yourself backwards, further up what seemed like a table, and held your hand out for him to follow.

With a sly smirk, he undid the buttons on his shirt, letting it fall open and exposing his ripped figure to you. You bit your lip as you watched Chan climb onto the table on all fours, stalking towards you and positioning himself above you. You opened your legs for him, resting your head back on the hard surface.

Chan suddenly reached for something, dragging it across the table.

“Here, baby girl.”

You lifted your head and he placed the item under you. You let your head fall back, and a soft sensation beneath you made you feel more at ease.

“Comfy?” He asked, kissing down your neck once again.

You hummed in response, slipping your hands under his open shirt and trailing your fingers over his beautifully chiseled chest and abs.

“What does my baby girl want?” He purred as he pressed his hands against your thighs, massaging the skin.

“Please daddy…” You whimpered, as his hand found your pussy.

Chan suddenly inhaled sharply, giving you an ice cold glare that made you shiver.

“You’re not wearing any panties, baby girl.”

You looked away from him shyly, feeling more naughty that you probably should have.

“Well… this dress is quite tight… it shows off everything…” You whispered, biting on your lip.

“My naughty little slut…” He growled, arching his finger upwards and slipping into your already wet arousal.

You moaned in delight, arching your back off the table as Chan slipped another finger inside you, pumping them in and out, just the way you liked it. He curled his finger expertly and began brushing against your g-spot. You cursed as he worked you, feeling fire burn inside your lower regions and your walls tense around his long fingers.

“You’re so fucking beautiful…” He whispered, pressing his lips against yours as he fingered you deliciously, the most obscene noises of wetness spurring him on.

“I need you…” You whimpered, hooking your legs around his hips.

He knew exactly what you wanted.

Removing his fingers, he licked them clean and hummed in content at your taste. Sitting back on his knees, he quickly unbuckled his trousers, shoving them around his ankles.

He settled himself back above you, holding his weight on one arm. He wrapped the other arm around your waist, holding you tightly.

With one slow, delicious motion, he entered you. The two of you moaned in satisfaction, you at the feeling of being so full with his cock, and him at the sheer heat and tightness of your walls.

Still holding you tightly, he gently thrust his hips into you, hitting the same spot over and over, going at an almost lazy pace as you moved with each other.

Butterflies in your stomach and the build up of orgasm made you feel giddy. This felt… different.

You wound your arms around his neck, pulling him in. Your lips connected and you explored each other so passionately, so deeply, it was pure desire mixed with feelings that _could_ be interpreted as… love? What was this you were feeling?

Breaking the kiss, Chan looked into your eyes, his cheeks flushing as he continued his motions, sliding his cock into you and out again. Your eyes locked and he held you there, your eyelashes fluttering as he stared straight at you, watching your expressions as you fell apart underneath him.

You held his cheek, kissing him once again and moaning against his lips as the motion of his hips continued. He was hitting you so deeply, making you feel every inch of him as groaned in pleasure. His maintained the same rhythm, slow and gentle, his eyes telling you that this was something entirely different.

He was making love to you.

The pure sensation of orgasm began to build quicker than you could control. You tried desperately to keep your eyes open, looking up at Chan with pleading eyes as your body began to shudder.

“It’s okay, baby girl…” He whispered softly, gently gliding his cock into you once again. “Look at me…”

You arched your back, your body flush against his as your legs began to shake. He held you tightly, his arm wrapped securely around you.

“Chan…” You whimpered, your core tightening and walls clenching around his cock as you trembled uncontrollably. Moans and gasps of pure pleasure escaped you, your eyes locked together giving the orgasm a whole new level of intimacy that you’d never felt before. The sensation of you cumming over his cock pushed him to his limit.

He buried his face into your neck, trembling violently.

“Look at me…” You panted, repeating his words.

Chan complied, his eyes glassy and full of adoration for you. You felt it down to your core, moaning with him as he released inside you.

_“Ladies and gentleman, the event is about to begin. Please be seated.”_

A voice called over the tannoy, announcing to the whole venue.

Chan collapsed on top of you, his breathing laboured and erratic. You soothed his hair, stroking him affectionately.

Mustering his strength, he pushed himself off you and climbed off the table. He took a moment to admire you in your fucked out state, then reached out his hand. You took it with a small smile, letting him guide you.

You readjusted your dress around you, doing your best to regain your composure, although the mess between your legs would require some instant attention.

“I don’t know about you…” Chan sighed, sweeping his hands through his hair to settle it. “But I would rather we bail on this event.”

You looked at him in confusion, then quickly understood. You felt the same way. All you wanted to do was go home with him. The two of you alone, together, was better than being anywhere else.

“You with me?” He asked, flashing you a cheeky smile.

Of course you were. You always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed. ~Mica  
> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
